Abanicos y Pendientes
by Japiera
Summary: A ella le gusta pegarle con su abanico. A él hipnotizarla con el brillar de su pendiente. Viñetas y drabbles Ayako x Miyagi sin conexión unas con otras.
1. La novia de Miyagi

.

**ABANICOS Y PENDIENTES**

Drables y Viñeta Ayako x Miyagi

**Disclaimer**: personajes reciclados de la cabeza de Takehiko Inoue

* * *

**I**

**L**a novia de Miyagi

Ayako no puede ser la novia de Miyagi. Es un muchacho conflictivo, reacciona con violencia desmedida a la mínima provocación, parece que le encanta involucrarse en peleas sin importarle como estas puedan afectar a los demás. La novia de Miyagi debe estar de acuerdo con todo eso, y con sangre fría, esperarle todos los días con una esponja y gasa para curarle las heridas.

No es correcto que la novia de Miyagi le tomase de las manos y le rogase que se detuviera. Podría decirle que pensara en él, pero también en ella, y lo difícil que se le hacía verle con cicatrices nuevas. Ella podría ir más lejos, enredar sus manos pequeñas en su graciosa cabellera de champiñón, y con un beso darle a elegir entre ella y las peleas. Miyagi que es un baboso, se inclinaría siempre siempre por la chica, Ayako no podía estar equivocada.

No, la novia de Miyagi no podía llegar a ese extremo, que poco ético sería. Cualquier chica que se haga llamar la novia de Miyagi, debería estar enamorada tanto de lo bueno como de lo malo del muchacho. Aceptar sus defectos así como él aceptaba los de ella, y si a Miyagi le gustaba dar patadas, ella debía no solo apoyarle, sino que sentirse orgullosa de esa destreza con la que tira los dientes de otras personas.

A menos que ese fuese Mitsui. Entonces debería pensarlo un poco por el bien del equipo.

La novia de Miyagi tiene que estar bien con su corta estatura y el pendiente de la oreja. Claro que, lo que más le debe gustar a la novia de Miyagi de él, es esa mirada en apariencia cansada, de su expresión desdeñosa, a veces sarcástica. Ella se compraría unas gafas de sol redondas iguales a las de él, y si nadie estaba mirando, le tomaría de la mano y le obligaría a hacer cosas no tan santas.

La novia de Miyagi debe seguir al muchacho a donde fuese como una sombra. Estar presente en cada práctica de baloncesto, y para los partidos importantes, desplegar un lienzo modesto en las tribunas, ese en el que estuvo trabajando toda la noche (lo que explicaría sus ojeras marcadas y sus bostezos inesperados). Miyagi observaría el lienzo y luego pasaría la mirada a ella. Notar su orgullo sería suficiente para que el muchacho mostrase sus mejores jugadas. Porque querría impresionarle y no se conformaría solo con asistencias. No, iría más lejos, anotaría al menos veinte punto, todos dedicados a ella.

Entonces las demás muchachas comenzaría a fijarse en su habilidad en los pases y el dribleo. Notarían su inteligencia en el campo de juego, lo bien que le queda la mirada de confianza cuando arruga el ceño y se juntan sus cejas largas. Dirán entre ellas "_Mira, ese es el capitán Miyagi, es mono ¿no?_", y eso sería suficiente para que comenzaran a aparecer fanáticas por doquier.

Que horror, Ayako renunciaría si aparecían tres muchachas llamadas Mi, Ya y Gi.

Pero a la novia de Miyagi poco le importaría aquello. Porque ella de seguro era una mujer muy buena y paciente, aceptaría a las fanáticas con buenos ojos, confiaría en que a Miyagi no se le subirían los humos a la cabeza, que para él solo existía ella. Sí, la novia de Miyagi no podía ser una mujer celosa, debía estar orgullosa de ser la elegida entre otras muchas más bonitas, más delgadas, menos cascarrabias.

Ayako no soportaría ver a Miyagi herido, no quería que le dedicase puntos, y mucho menos tener que liar con un ejército de babosas.

A lo mejor a Ayako le gustaba Miyagi, pero así como se presentaba el panorama, no podían ser novios.

*.*

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_

_Holas! Bueno... estas son viñetas sobre Aya-chan y Ryo-chin que iré colgando de vez en cuando. Porque son una de mis parejas favoritas, porque no quiero perder estas historias que me surgen de vez en cuando y porque poco se les valora así como es debido._

_Realmente no espero que nadie los lea, pero si alguien lo hace, esto... ¿gracias? que estén bien, adieu!_

_- **J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	2. Buenos deseos

.

**ABANICOS Y PENDIENTES**

Drables y Viñeta Ayako x Miyagi

**Disclaimer**: personajes reciclados de la cabeza de Takehiko Inoue

* * *

**II**

**B**uenos deseos

—Será extraño no tenerte más con nosotros. Al final resultaste una buena persona.

—No te pongas sentimental.

—No te preocupes Ryota. Ese gordito fue muy blando al dejar que Mitsui se encargase de las canasta fuera del área ¡el genio Sakuragi se convertirá en el tirador de tres puntos que el Shohoku nunca tuvo!

Ayako apresuró sus pasos al escuchar voces que provenían del gimnasio. El entrenamiento había terminado hace al menos una hora, pero al parecer esos chicos jamás se irían. Por el pequeño espacio que dejaban las puertas mal cerradas del gimnasio, Ayako corroboró a quienes su oído ya había identificado: Ryota, Mitsui y Sakuragi. Los conflictivos del equipo habían resultado ser buenos amigos. Y ciertas noches, los buenos amigos pueden quedarse a conversar en las instalaciones de la preparatoria ¿por qué no?

Ayako no era una persona a la que se catalogaría de chismosa, al menos no a nivel señora entrometida, y de esas sobraban en la preparatoria. Pero pensaba ella que no siempre debe catalogarse como una actitud reprochable el oír conversaciones ajenas. Además, si uno de los participantes era Ryota... bueno, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones si no había nadie a su alrededor.

Acercó su ojo a la rendija.

Y allí estaba Ryota, intentando aguantarse la risa. No por lo que había dicho Sakuragi, sino por la reacción desmedida de Mitsui. Una cosa es despreciar al jugador más valioso. Pero otra muy distinta, era apodar _gordito_ al profesor Anzai frente al jugador más valioso.

—¡No le digas gordito al profesor Anzai! ¡Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu superior! ¡Y si no fuera por mí jamás le habríamos ganado al Shoyo! Que no se te olvide, cabezahueca.

Un chichón apareció en la nuca de Sakuragi. Ayako movió la cabeza de un lado a otro: ciertas cosas jamás cambiarían, como la insolencia de Sakuragi, los arrebatos de Mitsui, y la poca seriedad de Ryota quien seguía revolcándose en el piso.

—¡Y tú cállate! —le espetó Mitsui a Ryota con toda su furia.

La risa de Ryota se apagó en el acto. El corazón de Ayako se congeló.

—¿Un último juego? —Ryota se puso en pie y le aventó a Mitsui el balón con el que llevaba jugando quien sabe cuánto rato-. No le puedes negar a tu capitán un uno contra uno -añadió con cierta malicia que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Insolente —eso significaba "sí" en el idioma macarra de Mitsui.

Ayako soltó un suspiro. Por un segundo, creyó que respondería con algún atrevimiento que pudiese culminar en pelea. Cuando Ryota alzaba la voz, o hacía un movimiento brusco, Ayako se imaginaba lo peor. Menuda estupidez, Ryota ya no se metía en tantos conflictos como antes, pero en cambio su preocupación por el muchacho había aumentado se manera alarmante. Admitir aquello no era algo que le agradase.

No quiso seguir espiando. Se alejó del gimnasio y volvió a casa. Ya a la mañana siguiente volvería temprano y buscaría su silbato. Y si no estaba, entonces se compraría otro, ni que fuese la gran cosa. Lo importante era dejar a esos dos jugar en paz, pero sobre todo, darle tiempo a su corazón para que recuperara su ritmo normal.

Porque si Ryota llegaba a robarle el balón a su superior, Ayako terminaría con arritmia. Y aunque solo era una posibilidad, no iba a arriesgarse y dejarse en evidencia de aquel modo.

Pero cerró los ojos, y le mandó sus buenos deseos, reprimiendo todos sus impulsos de marcharse bailando y cantando como _Candy Candy_ enamorada.


End file.
